


Till My Heartaches End

by juniversefactory



Series: the moon and its wonders 🐱🌙 [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A ship was mentioned but won't tag lol, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anesthesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, I don't know what tags to put anymore lmao, M/M, Mentions of Death, Sacrifices, Sort of a happy ending tho lol, Surgery, mentions of illnesses, nurse!Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniversefactory/pseuds/juniversefactory
Summary: Wonwoo has been admitted to the hospital and is bound to stay there for the time being. Next to his room resides another guy, Junhui, with the same condition as him, who has been staying in the hospital for months. What happens when both of them meet?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: the moon and its wonders 🐱🌙 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038838
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Till My Heartaches End

**Author's Note:**

> It took me more than a month to finish this one shot. It was hard to continue because I don't know how to go through. I hope you'll like it, though. ^^

“Hi, you must be the new one!” Junhui excitedly greets the new guy, “I’m Junhui. I’m in the room next to yours.”

Wonwoo looks at the cheerful guy in front of him. He doesn’t expect that someone would bother to visit him in his room. Wonwoo was admitted two days ago, due to cardiac arrest (heart's electrical system malfunctions), and now he’s transferred to a private room. If he was not rushed to the hospital immediately, it’s going to be too late for him. However, because of his father’s fast actions, he was treated well and now resting.

Wonwoo has familial dilated cardiomyopathy (the heart muscle doesn't contract normally and cannot pump blood very well) _,_ which he inherited from his mother. Wonwoo has been avoided from taking strenuous physical activities due to his condition. When he was young, he had his first cardiac arrest in school, after playing with his classmates during recess. Due to that incident, Wonwoo was pulled out from school and started to resort to homeschooling until he reached high school.

Looking back to Wonwoo’s childhood, there were a few to none memorable moments that he could remember. If there were any, he could've written them in his journal. All his life, he was sheltered and schooled inside the four corners of his home. Not that he complains, but he wants to live like anyone else.

“What’s your name?” Junhui asks him. The lad gets his way inside Wonwoo’s room, roaming around as if it were different from his room. Before Wonwoo utters a word, Junhui continues, “You’ve been spacing out since I entered your room. If you’re still resting, I’ll just leave.” He beams a sad smile.

Wonwoo shakes his head, “N-no. It’s okay. I-I’m just not used to having other p-people around me.” Wonwoo offers his available hand for a handshake, “I’m Wonwoo.”

Junhui flashes a warm smile and rushes over Wonwoo’s side, “Nice to meet you. You’re new here, huh?” Wonwoo nods as a response, “I’ve been here in the hospital for three months. I cannot even go out.” He pouts.

“Why not?” Wonwoo asks.

Junhui pouts, “Mama said that the doctors still can’t find a compatible heart for me.” 

Wonwoo wants to ask more, but he couldn’t utter a word. He’s not really used to having other people around him other than his father, his instructors and Seungcheol, his cousin. But most of the time, he’s nowhere to be found. 

“Ah!” Junhui exclaims, “Let me guess, you’re also sheltered at home all your life?” Wonwoo nods, “Also home schooled?” Wonwoo nods again, “Whoa, we’re the same! Though I’ve been basically living my life either at home or in this hospital.” 

Junhui asks him again, “If you don’t mind, may I ask what your condition is? I mean, I know it has something to do with the heart because you won’t be in this room.”

“Familial dilated cardiomyopathy. I got it from my mother.” Wonwoo answers.

“We’re the same, though I inherited mine from my father. I think we’re destined together!” Junhui chuckles, “I mean, look, we have the same story of our boring lives. And we got the same condition, too! Aren’t we meant to meet? Finally, I know someone who understands my story. Most kids here come and go because their hearts are stronger than mine. I hope I get some good heart. My heart is so weak, but I’m trying to be strong. I still want to live long!” Junhui pumps his fist to the air.

Wonwoo looks at him with awe. The lad seems to be more motivated than him. How can someone with a heart disease be this motivated? While Wonwoo thinks that he’s been suffering so much that he wants to rest forever, this guy in front of him has so much positive energy inside of him. He wants to be like that, too.

“Oh, medicine time!” Junhui announces when the nurse enters the room. He checks the time on the wall clock, “I got to go, too. It’s my medicine time as well. See you later, Wonwoo! It might hurt, but you can do it!” Junhui encourages him.

The nurse who entered Wonwoo’s room chuckles at Junhui’s retorts, “So you met _the_ Wen Junhui, huh?” He utters while preparing the syringe and stuff for Wonwoo, “I’m your nurse by the way. My name’s Jeonghan.”

“Nurse Jeonghan, do you know him?” Wonwoo asks.

He nods, “Wen Junhui has been in and out of this hospital since forever. I think everyone here knows him. He’s a positive ball of energy. It’s opposite to what he’s actually going through. Three months ago was the most fatal incident, the doctors almost lost him. Thank goodness, his heart responded to medications. The doctors decided that he needs a new heart since it doesn’t pump that well anymore. A week after he got better, they found a donor. But unfortunately, it wasn’t compatible with Junhui.

“They have been waiting for new ones, but nothing comes. It’s hard to find a heart donor, to be honest. But going back, Junhui has helped a lot of patients here emotionally. He’s been their emotional support while they stay in the hospital. Junhui’s parents want him to avoid what he’s doing because he might exhaust himself but he said that’s the only thing that makes him happy so they let him. Like you, he’s also closeted and homeschooled. There were times that he’s admitted here for several weeks, then his instructors would come here just to give him the education he needs.” Jeonghan tells Wonwoo more about Junhui, how he cheers up not just patients but also staff and visitors. Junhui leaves an impact on people and he knows how to make them smile.

The nurse ends his story, “His heart may be weaker than yours but his determination to live a longer life overpowers that weakness which is why he looks stronger.”

Listening to that, Wonwoo gets more intrigued. He wants to meet Junhui again and he wants to befriend him. For the first time in his life, he seeks for a companion. And Junhui is a perfect example of it because they share things in common. Wonwoo wants to know more about him.

❤️❤️❤️

Wonwoo wakes up upon hearing a scratching sound beside him. When he opens his eyes, he sees his father, fixing the fruits he’s brought him. His father greets him and asks his condition, and tells him that he needs to talk to his doctors today. Wonwoo doesn’t know why but he didn’t bother to ask furthermore.

Not knowing what to do, Wonwoo sits up and tells his father to transfer him to his wheelchair because he wants to roam around. His father hesitates at first but he eventually gives in because he feels Wonwoo gets really bored just staying in bed all day.

Wonwoo wants to visit the hospital’s garden but he doesn’t know where it is. Good thing, he sees nurse Jeonghan around so he asks him, “It’s located on the ground floor, on the right most wing.” He looks at his wrist watch, “Come on, I’ve got time, I’ll bring you there.”

Jeonghan pushes Wonwoo’s wheelchair to accompany Wonwoo. He asks him a few things like how he’s doing today, what he feels and some sort of basic questions a nurse would ask. A man of few words, as Jeonghan says Wonwoo is, responds with limited phrases. Wonwoo is still overwhelmed with other people he’s unfamiliar with.

When they arrived at the garden doors, they heard a sound of piano playing from inside. Is someone playing inside? By the sound of it, the one playing is, for sure, a talented one. Also, Wonwoo wonders, how is a piano or keyboard inside a hospital?

They went inside the garden and saw who was playing. _It’s Junhui._ Junhui is playing in front of little kids who are also patients in the hospital. Wonwoo’s heart kind of twitched, but he knows it was for a good reason. It’s because of the sight of Junhui he’s seeing right now.

“See,” Jeonghan starts, “Junhui is someone who cheers people up. You see the kids there? The kids are mostly cancer patients who have been staying here. Basically spending almost their whole childhood here. The kids like Junhui too. They look forward to Thursdays, where Junhui plays different songs for them. Sometimes, he tells stories, mostly he makes them up because he ran out of fairytales already.” He chuckles, looking at Junhui with awe. The nurse seems to adore Junhui the most, maybe because of the familiarity of Junhui.

When Junhui notices them after he plays, he calls Wonwoo. Nurse Jeonghan looks at Wonwoo sheepishly but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he pushes Wonwoo’s wheelchair to the stop where Junhui is.

“You actually came out today,” Junhui giggles. His small giggles sounds so endearing to Wonwoo’s ears, “I should’ve visited you this morning but the kids are here so early so I have to attend them.”

“It’s okay, my dad was here this morning,” Wonwoo responds, “You do this often?”

Junhui nods and hums as an answer, “The kids are bored and lonely so I have to do something.” Junhui looks at Jeonghan on the side, “Oh! Nurse Jeonghan, you’re here! I didn’t notice you.”

Jeonghan chuckles and ruffles Junhui’s hair, “It’s okay. How are you feeling today, kid?”

“I’m not a kid anymore,” Junhui pouts, “But I feel good though. I feel _alive_.” Junhui emphasizes the word alive because he mostly feels dead all the time. But the energy, along with the help of the medications, he receives from the kids is enough for him to make him feel alive. If they tell Junhui is the source of their strength, then, to Junhui, seeing them smile is more than enough for him.

Wonwoo stares at Junhui with so much affection. He must admit that Junhui is the type of person someone would like even if they just met. Junhui knows how to make someone like him with his simple yet genuine actions. Wonwoo feels butterflies on his stomach as he stares at him more. Is this because Wonwoo never met other people? Or is it because Junhui is… just him. He’s being himself in front of people.

“Hey, you’re zoning out again!” Junhui tells him, “Come on, let me introduce you to the kids.” He holds Wonwoo’s hands and pulls him out of his wheelchair. 

“Kids, this is Wonwoo, he’s my new friend. He will be with me the following days so be good to him too, okay?” Junhui announces, making his heart flutter. The kids responded to Junhui and they started clapping. Wonwoo feels like he’s going to cry. He feels happy. He feels so welcomed. Thanks to Junhui.

Junhui played two more songs and the kids sang along. This sight is breathtakingly beautiful. It’s like a mini concert. Junhui’s voice is as angelic as his soft giggles are, Wonwoo thinks. How can someone be so beautiful yet talented at the same time? Wonwoo wants to know.

Junhui accompanies Wonwoo. He doesn’t have a wheelchair because he doesn’t want to. Wonwoo, feeling shy, tells Junhui he can manage to drag his wheelchair to himself but Junhui insists on pushing it for him, telling him, “Nurse Jeonghan left you to me so I should take responsibility!” 

“Here you go, Wonwoo.” Junhui says upon arriving at Wonwoo's room, “I hope you had fun today.” 

“I did. I never thought staying at the hospital could be less boring unlike staying at home.” Wonwoo tells him, making this as the longest sentence he ever blurted out since the first time they met.

“It’s gonna be medicine time soon for us. I think dinner’s here,” Glancing at the table near the bed, “Your food is there. You should eat and rest well, okay?”

Wonwoo nods, “You, too.”

“I’ll get going.” Junhui turns his back at Wonwoo but he is stopped when a hand grips on his wrist, making Junhui face him back, “Yes?”

“Thank you, Junhui. Really. I mean it.” Wonwoo smiles.

Junhui smiles back, “You’re welcome, Wonwoo. You know what? You look better when you smile. You should smile often.” As a response, Wonwoo nods. And Junhui finally leaves the room. 

Smile is still plastered on Wonwoo’s face, “I’ll try, Junhui, I’ll try. You’re the one who could bring this smile on my face anyway.”

❤️❤️❤️

There’s this song that says love moves in mysterious ways. Wonwoo agrees. For a month he spent in the hospital, he admits he’s completely fallen in love with Junhui. There has never been a day that the two are inseparable. Well, not counting the times that Junhui has to go back to his room for his medicine time and to sleep. Regardless, they became closer than ever. The kids in the hospital call them the “heart couple”, because they come from the cardiology ward and they have the same condition. They’re not ashamed of letting everyone know what they’re going through. They rather inspire others, regardless of their condition, on how to enjoy life without thinking of their sufferings.

“Wonwoo, have you ever fallen in love?” Junhui asks him one day. It was a very random question so he’s a bit taken aback. That made Wonwoo think. He knows falling in love but not the feeling of it. He’s never experienced it for himself. 

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Wonwoo chuckles, “You know, I’ve been inside the four corners of our home and I wasn’t given a chance to even explore the outside. So what more about meeting people and falling in love?” 

Junhui nods, “You have a point.” 

Maybe, maybe this is what you call falling in love, Wonwoo thinks. Feeling happy and feeling butterflies in the stomach with a complete stranger who eventually became a constant companion. 

“Wonwoo,” Junhui calls him. When Wonwoo looks at him, Junhui slowly closes the gap between them. As an instinct, Wonwoo closes his eyes. Their lips meet. Just the warmth Wonwoo feels on his lips make his heart react uncontrollably. _My chest hurts_. He thinks. But he doesn’t want to stop this.

Wonwoo cups Junhui’s face, slowly moving his lips as a response. Slowly, gently, and carefully, they devour each other’s lips as if they’re sharing a sweet candy for the first time. Wonwoo seems like he’s reaching his peak of happiness through the kiss they share. For the first time in his life, he felt this sensation - the feeling of undefeatable butterflies in his stomach that makes his heart waver like crazy.

The intense the sensation Wonwoo feels, the harder for him to breathe. His heart clenches due to the inability to pump well because of the extreme emotion he’s feeling right now. He’s fighting the feeling, not wanting to part from Junhui and his soft sweet lips.

Wonwoo grunts in pain. Junhui pulls back, “Wonwoo? Wonwoo?” He calls him. He slowly shakes him but Wonwoo’s vision becomes blurry. 

“J-jun-” Wonwoo calls him, struggling to utter a word. He holds his chest because the pain is already unbearable. It seems like the pain he felt when he was young and the same pain he felt before he got admitted to the hospital.

  
  


“Junhui.” 

That was the last word he spoke when everything turned black.

❤️❤️❤️

People whispering, a sound of beeping and other series of sounds make Wonwoo wake up. He slowly opens his eyes, finding himself surrounded by machines. He’s an oxygen mask and a dextrose is hanging on the side of his bed.

“Wonwoo, you’re finally awake!” His father announces, making the nurses in his room call the doctor from outside. “How are you feeling?”

With a hoarse voice, Wonwoo answers he’s fine. “Where am I?” He asks.

“You’re in the ICU. You’ve been asleep for three days now. Thank goodness you’re finally awake,” His father holds his right arm, “I thought I was gonna lose you again.” He chokes. He doesn’t want to show Wonwoo that he’s about to cry. He wants to show his strong side as a father.

_Three days?_ If he was asleep for three days, then it’s been three days since him and Junhui kissed. Was that a dream? No, it was too good to be a dream. But where is Junhui? What happened to him. A lot of questions in his mind.

“Where is Junhui?” He asks his father, “Where is he? How is he doing?”

His eyebrows furrow, “Are you seriously looking for that boy who made you stay in here?”

“Dad, it wasn’t his fault.” Wonwoo answers calmly, “You don’t have to blame him for anything.”

“But if it wasn’t for him, you wouldn’t be lying here!” The tone of his voice rose, which made Wonwoo look at him with shock on his face. He realizes what he did, “I-I’m sorry, Wonwoo. I didn’t mean to shout at you. It’s just that, I almost lost you again. I can’t afford to lose you too, like how I lost your mom.”

Wonwoo reaches for his father’s arm with his free hand, “Dad, you won’t lose me. _I promise that._ I’m your son. I’m a Jeon, and I’m strong like you.” Wonwoo smiles, “Don’t blame Junhui for what happened to me. Junhui and I have the same condition. Unlike me, he’s basically lived in the hospital. He’s the companion I’ve ever wished for. For a short while in this hospital, I’ve never felt that I was alone. He’s always there to make me happy.”

His father apologizes to him and hugs him like there’s no tomorrow. As a parent, he just wants what’s good for Wonwoo. He wants him to be safe from harm. This is the first time that Wonwoo tells him about something related to his happiness. Maybe, Junhui isn’t a threat for Wonwoo’s life at all.

The moment of the father and son was interrupted by a knock on the door. It reveals nurse Jeonghan, along with Junhui at his back. Wonwoo smiles at the sight of him. Wonwoo’s father lets them enter.

“Junhui hasn’t slept ever since you’ve been sent to the ICU,” Jeonghan explains, “He always begged me to let him come with me here to check on you but I told him I’ll let him when you wake up.”

They hear someone sniff, only to find out it’s Junhui, who’s holding back his tears. He’s got dark circles around his eyes. His eyelids were puffy due to crying so hard, blaming himself for what happened to Wonwoo. 

“Hey, silly. Don’t cry. I know what you’re thinking. It’s not your fault.” Wonwoo assures him. Because of that, Junhui bursts. He immediately walks towards Wonwoo and hugs him.

Wonwoo caresses his back, “Shhh, I told you not to cry. Stop crying now, you’ll make my shirt wet.”

Junhui pulls back, “I-I was so scared. I thought I’m gonna lose you forever. I’m scared, Wonwoo. Really scared. I wasn’t able to sleep well thinking that you’re suffering because of me.”

Wonwoo reaches for his cheek to wipe his tears, “Again, it’s not your fault. I didn’t regret what happened. I loved every moment of it.”

“I’ll be careful from now on,” Junhui sniffs, “I don’t want to lose you, Wonwoo. You’re the only one who makes me happy right now.”

“So do I, Junhui. You make me feel the happiest.” Wonwoo smiles, _“I promise, I won’t leave you alone.”_

❤️❤️❤️

Like love, life is also full of mysteries and unexpected events. We don’t know what will happen tomorrow so we can’t really be prepared for anything. How can we stop time from flowing so we can spend it with our loved ones without thinking of how it ends? Sadly, that’s not how reality works. We can’t stop time nor fight for it. What’s important is what happens today. 

But what if what happens today determines what our future relies on? What if a tough decision has to be made in order to set our paths towards a specific road? How can we handle it well?

“I heard that a heart came today. It’s compatible with Jeon and Wen, though. I can’t believe that they have almost exact compatibility with the new heart. Are we going to discuss this with Mrs. Wen? She’s been waiting for a new heart for Junhui for months now. But Wonwoo needs it as soon as possible.”

Wonwoo overhears this conversation when he wakes up. He accidentally hears his and Junhui’s surnames being discussed so it was hard for him just to skip on it. It’s rude to eavesdrop but it’s about them so he has to know.

But knowing everything doesn’t make one feel special. Sometimes, knowing everything will make you feel uncomfortable or even feel sad. And this information makes Wonwoo sad. Knowing that a new heart came should make him happy because, finally, a compatible one will replace his weak heart. But when he knew that Wonwoo needed it even more, it made him want to cry. 

How can life be this tough? Even when a chance to live again is already there, life makes him question himself if he’s worth living when someone else deserves that chance the most. Junhui deserves to live his life to the fullest.

“Wonwoo, you’re scheduled for a heart transplant surgery first thing in the morning tomorrow. You shouldn’t eat nor drink anything today. The nurses will help you with your antiseptic bath.” His father explains as he prepares Wonwoo’s stuff beside the bed. He sits beside Wonwoo, “Are you ready, my son?”

Wonwoo nods, “I’m always ready for this, dad.” He lies. To be honest, Wonwoo wants to tell his father not to continue the surgery but he still wants to continue it. After he overheard the conversation, he didn't know what to think or do anymore.

“Dad, can you give me a pen and a paper?” Wonwoo asks his father.

“What for?”

Wonwoo shrugs, “I’ll just list everything I want to do after I gain a new heart.”

His father ruffles his hair, “Oh sure. I can’t wait for you to do the things that you want.”

Wonwoo just smiled at his father. _I hope so, Dad._ He thought.

❤️❤️❤️

When the next day came, Wonwoo wasn’t able to sleep. His anxiety gives him a hard time to breathe and his heart starts to clench. Is he ready for a new heart? 

“I-it hurts,” He tells himself. He can’t say it out loud as it is hard for him to speak when he feels pain on his chest.

At that time, nurse Jeonghan, along with the other nurses, moves Wonwoo to the operating room to prepare him for the surgery. The anesthesiologist enters the room to speak with him on what to expect. Afterwards, they put on the general anesthesia through an intravenous line so Wonwoo will be sleeping throughout the heart transplant procedure.

“Are you ready?” One of the surgical team asks Wonwoo. He just nods at them, still feeling the anesthesia crawling through his veins.

Before they start the operation, the door opens, “Doctor! Doctor! Wen Junhui from the cardiovascular ward is having an emergency!” A nurse shouts.

“I’ll be starting a surgery right now, call the other cardiovascular doctor on the ward!” The doctor shouts back.

“But doctor, it’s really bad. You are the only one who handles Junhui’s condition well.” The nurse panics, “He’s in danger right now.”

When Wonwoo hears this, he begs, “Doctor, please go to Junhui. He needs the heart right now more than I do.”

“But Wonwoo, you need this too.” The doctor answers back.

“Junhui needs it more than I do. Please, doctor.” Wonwoo begs again. As this happens, his tears begin to fall. He can’t take it anymore. The thought of Junhui dying is a nightmare. 

“Junhui deserves to live a great life. Junhui is a great guy. He deserves everything in the world.” Wonwoo utters. Because of the extreme emotion that heightens, his chest begins to clench. Wonwoo grunts in pain.

“D-doctor, p-please save J-junhui. P-please t-tell him that I love h-him.” Wonwoo says.

Wonwoo continues, “He’s the b-best thing that ever h-happened t-to me. P-please s-save him.”

“D-doctor, p-please.”

“Wonwoo!” 

“Wonwoo!”

“Wonwoo!”

  
  
  


Wonwoo can’t hear them properly.

Wonwoo’s sight begins to blur. 

  
  


Junhui filled his dull life with colors.

Junhui made his boring life an exciting one.

Junhui’s laugh became music to his ears.

Junhui’s lips are like sweet candy that flavored his blant life.

Meeting Junhui in this lifetime is a blessing. At least for once in Wonwoo’s life, he felt happiness. At least for once in his life, he felt real love. 

A sound of a long beep comes after.

  
  


❤️❤️❤️

_My dearest Junhui,_

_While reading this letter, I might have gone to the skies already. But hey! Don’t cry, okay? Don’t frown and be sad because I’ll be sad, too. I always want to see that smile on your face. That smile became my strength through all the pain my heart gives me. I’m sorry for not keeping my promise to be with you forever. But believe me when I say this, for the first time in my life, I felt the happiest. I never knew staying in the hospital will make me find someone like you._

_Thank you for everything, Junhui. You deserve everything in the world, including the chance to live a longer life._

_Please say hi to Nurse Jeonghan for me! :)_

_I love you, Junhui. ‘Til we meet again. :)_

_Love,_

_Jeon Wonwoo_

Three years has passed, but the pain from that moment is still there. Junhui is standing in front of a tomb while holding on Wonwoo’s letter for him three years ago.

Even if he’s read it a hundred times already, Junhui can’t help but cry. How can Wonwoo do such a thing for him? He can’t believe that someone can actually sacrifice their chance to live in order to save someone else. 

In this lifetime, there is only one among a thousand of people who are willing to risk their lives for someone else. And among a thousand people, Wonwoo is the _only one_ who would do that for him.

“I know that it’s been a while since I visited, I still want to thank you for giving your heart to me. Without you, I won’t be given a chance to experience living a normal person’s life.” Junhui sniffs, “I hope you’re happy wherever you are.”

Junhui puts flowers on the tomb. After three years, he was finally able to visit the grave of someone who gave his new heart. The year when the surgery happened, it was hard for Junhui to move or even breathe. He needed so much time to be able to adapt with his new heart.

The chance of Junhui surviving the transplant was low but his mother didn’t give up. Even though Junhui has gone through a coma for almost 3 months, his mother was determined to wait patiently for his son to wake up. Thankfully, the heavens answer his mother’s prayers and Junhui’s now living a better life.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey.”

Junhui’s thoughts were interrupted upon hearing the voice of someone who just arrived. He faces him, “Oh, you’re here.” He says as he wipes his tears on his face.

“You’re crying again. What are you holding?” He asks.

“Oh, this?” Junhui shows him, “It was the letter you were supposed to give me, **Wonwoo**. I got it from your father when he visited me after I got better.” 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, “Aish, stop reading that. You always read that and cry.”

Junhui pouts, “But I can’t help it!”

When Wonwoo almost lost his life during that fearful day, a new heart was released and it was compatible with him. The doctor who was with him that time stayed. On the other hand, another skilled doctor came right on time and rushed to attend to Junhui. 

With all the panic the surgical teams and their families felt, and the breathtaking things that happened that day, they want to thank the universe for letting Wonwoo and Junhui get the chance to live their lives.

“Hi, Mr. Lee & Mr. Kwon.” Junhui greets while looking at the names on the tomb in front of them, “I’m Junhui. I’m with Wonwoo, **_my husband_ **, we were the ones who received your heart.”

Wonwoo continues, “We can’t describe in certain words, nor even a paragraph or two can’t explain how much we’re thankful for your hearts that beat inside our bodies right now. It’s too sad that we can’t meet you up personally.”

Junhui smiles, “Maybe, in another lifetime, we’d be able to meet one another and we’ll make sure you’re going to continue the love story that was interrupted by the universe.”

Wonwoo looks at Junhui fondly. Even after three years, he can’t still believe that he’s beside Junhui right now. Even if they’re already got married for a year now, everything still feels surreal.

The couple dated for real after a year they got better and discharged from the hospital. Being inseparable with each other, the two decided to get married the following year. Their parents were not against it, they were even very supportive of the two. Aside from the fact that they deserve to be happy, it was undeniably obvious that the two suit each other very well.

Wonwoo’s thoughts were interrupted when Junhui gave him a peck on his lips, “You’re drowned with your thoughts again.” Junhui giggles.

“So should I continue to be drowned so you won’t stop kissing me?” Wonwoo teases him.

“Ya!” Junhui shouts, “You’re so mean.”

Wonwoo laughs, “What? I’m not mean. You love it, too, though.”

“Hmp!” Junhui crosses his arms. 

Wonwoo stands up behind him and hugs him. They stayed like this for a few moments. Just feeling the cool breeze on their skin. 

Every moment like this is cherished by the two. 

Every moment like this is meaningful.

The second chance they both received serves a reminder for them to not waste any minute, any second of their lives together. As long as their hearts still work well, they can do what they want to and do all the things they failed to do back then. As a couple in their mid-twenties, they have so many plans set for the future already (even though they’re not sure if plans will go accordingly). 

“I still can’t believe that till my heartaches end, you’re here beside me, Wonwoo.” Junhui says to break the silence.

Wonwoo corrects him, “You mean till our heartaches end. We both suffered so much since we were young. I now feel that the universe is with us for letting us live our lives again.”

“I love you, Wonwoo.”

“I love you, too, Junhui.”

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached until here, then thank you so much for reading it! I don't know if the ending was satisfying. I wanted it to be completely angst but I can't do that. Lol. Thank you again! Have a great day/night! 
> 
> PS. To appreciate Wonwoo's letter well, I placed a picture here https://twitter.com/thewonforhui/status/1277323584226988032?s=20 lmao


End file.
